7 deserts of love
by Bunny910
Summary: All 7 one shot stories that show many types and ways of 2786!


Now, I know. I was gonna call her, 'Tsunako' but it felt... weird. ;w; I did look up some names and it seems that Tsuna can be a girl's name. So I left it at that! Oh! And Kyo is Kyoko's version of

I DO NOT OWN REBORN, THE CHARACTERS BUT JUST THE STORY.

* * *

**_Loving someone is not caring for their gender but what's inside..._**

It was just in the season of fall. With all of the orange and brown leaves all slowly falling down. The teenage girl, Tsuna, was walking around through the park. It was good to keep her mind off of things and just to get out of the house. She then gave a bitter look and went back think just what happened. Suddenly, her feet stopped and quickly shook her head, "N-No... Don't think. I didn't want to become Lambo's horse, nor want to do anything in training."

She sighed and in surprise to see her break come out like little puff of smoke. Then started to move her pigtails closer to her ears. "Is it really that cold?" Tsuna looked down at her hands and started to rub them, "I guess... this winter is going to become a cold one." She then shrugged and kept on walking.

After a little while, a sudden thump came by, "Tsuna-san!" A loud cheery voice came by and I jumped, "W-Wha?!" I then turned to see who it was. It was Haru. I came a smile to her, " . Hello Haru." She smiled wide, "Hi! What brings you out? It's strange that you're by yourself." She tilted her head with her eyes dazed in confusion.

Tsuna sighed loudly, "Oh... Really? Well, I needed some alone time." Haru's smile turned smaller, "Oh. I see. Haru will just leave if you still need to be alone." The smiling, young girl was ready to turn then Tsuna frowned, "N-No! Haru! You are an exception." Then Haru smiled wide and gave big hug to her, "Yay~. I love you!"

Tsuna blushed slightly and gave a thought, 'Huh...? Why am I blushing? I-I mean, I like Kyo-kun. Is this really... different feeling than with him and Haru? I have heard her telling me I love you many times! But...' She looked down at the other and patted her head, "Yeah... Yeah."

Haru giggled and kept on hugging her, "So! Shall we keep on walking?" Tsuna nodded, "Erm...Haru…. Why are you still hugging my arm?" The young girl blinked, "Eh? Oh! Sorry." Haru quickly let go of her arm while the other girl sighed. Deep inside her eyes were sad. Not for the reason that she wasn't able to hug Tsuna but... That she had maybe never saw her.

It was a long walk for the two. Silent and neither of them talked. The hyper girl frown and quivered her lips, "T-Tsuna-san..." The other turned to see her, "Yea-... Haru?! Are you okay?!" Tsuna's silence was gone and put out her arms almost flailing, "What's wrong?!"

Haru was in almost tears, "I love you..." Tsuna eyes widen but her face expression wasn't so shocked, "I know... You tell me every day." The girl in tears broke out, "I know and I mean it! I love you, I love you... I love you..." She looked down at the floor. Many leaves were dropping by when the tears fell onto the ground.

"What?" It felt as it Tsuna's heart dropped, 'She really means it? B-But I love Kyo-kun. A-And she's a girl? How could she even love me?'

The was still in tears, each time she spoke, the words became louder, "I love you..! I love you! I really love you!... So, look at me." Haru wiped her tears but more came out. "I know you love him but... Each day I wanted to say and know how much I love you."

Tsuna reached out her arms and hugged the other tightly, "Sorry... I just thought you were playing and I..." More words wanted to come out but it was heartbreaking enough to watch one of her best friends cry. "But were both girls..."

Haru tried to give her biggest smile while the tears kept flowing more, "Even if you were a girl or boy. Tsuna is still Tsuna. I love you no matter who you are."

Her eyes widen more and pulled she pulled her into a large hug, "Haru...her into didn't think that you would love me like that. I don't even know or think I love Kyo-kun. But... I can say that I really think I..."

A many memories were into flashback mode with Tsuna.

_It was then the two were in a sleepover at Haru's house. The brown hair girl was pretty happy since it was her first sleep over. From that memory, the two walked over and giggled to Haru's room. Tsuna's eyes was in amazement, "Wow! You really… have lots of things. Toys, make up, many lotions and lots more!" The black hair Japanese girl blinked and laid out another bed for the other. "Hahi? Really?"_

_Tsuna smiled and nodded. Her eyes quickly noticed that the bed was set up for herself, "Oh… Thank you!" She gave a deep bow to the other while Haru smiled and gave a big thumbs up to the gal, "Its no problem! Besides, Haru wanted to make this very special!" _

_It was only a little while later after the two played around and talked. Haru checked the clock, "Wow! Its past midnight!" Then Tsuna's eyes were in shock, "Really?!" The two were tucked themselves into bed. _

_Silence was in the air and Tsuna's lips started to move, maybe to break the silence, "Haru... What type of boy do you like?" The girl blinked in shocked from the out of the blue question, "Boy? Haru doesn't know... I am not really into boys." Haru smiled at Tsuna with her hand on her cheek. But Tsuna has a questionaly expression on herself, "I don't understand."_

* * *

_"Tsuna-san! Let's get married~. Haru will make you all the wonderful sweets for you!" She smiled and hugged her arm. But Tsuna jumped up with a hint of a blush, "W-Wha?! But we're both girls! We can't get married..."_

* * *

_"Tsuna-san? You don't think your cute?" Haru leaned closer to the girl and put her forehead to the other's. In a gentle smile with her voice so happy, she said, "I think you are the cutest girl in the world~. No matter what people say!" _

Her eyes widen. "I... I love Haru." It was all there. She was there from the start and no matter what, she always tried to cheer her up, make her happy and cried when she thought Kyo was dating or into other girls. But all along was Haru.

Haru looked up with the tears slowly, with the tears slowly stopping, "Tsuna-san? Did you just say...?" Then Tsuna hugged the other tightly, "Yes. I love Haru. You were there from the start and I would be happy to marry you." With the happy girl's eyes so wide and hugged Tsuna tightly. The both gave a truly happy smile to one and other and said to each other, "I love you."

In some time, the two held hands with one and other while Haru started to slowly swing their hands together, "Hey, Tsuna-san!" The other blinked and looked at her, "Hmmm? What?" A grin grew on the happy girl's face, "Shall we get some cake~?" The other blushed slightly and nodded. "S-Sure."


End file.
